


Just to spite mocha

by zesteria



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: but it was all for naught, done my deeds, i served my time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesteria/pseuds/zesteria





	

This is just to spite mocha

I fucking hate all of you it was so close


End file.
